LBT Hatchling Series
by Beaucephalis
Summary: I am going to write about the hatching of The Gang of Seven in a series of their first few days of life. I will write the story in (my) order of character age (oldest-youngest). I will also use the character names I use in TST.


**_LBT Hatchling Series: Story 1_**

 ** _Ducky's First Day's_**

She opened her eyes and yawned, she felt tired as if she had only just woken up from a deep sleep but that drowsiness did not last long as she was confronted by so many things, well it was actually rather familiar to her now, the constant rhythmic beating noise that was actually her heart that filled every one of her waking hours. The warm gooey substance that she was bathed in, that felt really soft on the skin, it was actually a pleasant feeling for her and it didn't taste too bad so when she was hungry she'd just slurp it down her throat. The same warm smell of mucus and yolk was present in the air and the sight was the same it had always been the same. A smooth, hard barrier that her whole body was encased it, however she could see the light outside it whenever she was awake and every now and then a shadow would be cast down over the barrier but usually it was unrecognisable and there were some occasions were all she could see was black and no light at all, those times always made her shiver in fright as she didn't like the dark. Through the dim light that penetrated the barrier she could see herself or at least some of herself, her legs, arms, the whole front of her body and tail but she could not see her own head or back, they were a light green colour and whenever she would touch the barrier or some new part of herself she'd squeak in excitement especially when she was feeling her head with her hands, she could feel her beak and nose and crest when she did that.

The sounds that she perceived were the most different, she could hear her own voice and knew that was her but sometimes she would hear another squeaks that sounded similar to hers and it aroused her curiosity, she'd wag her tail with excitement and notice how her hole small world would wobble, she did that every now and then as she really liked how it felt. But what really aroused her curiosity was the sounds outside the barrier, if there even was an outside. The sounds were now rather familiar to her now and comforting, the sound of flowing water, the blowing of a wind but what would make her feel best was when she heard the deeper but soft voice of something big and that really made her curious and excited. Sometimes the sound was excited, sometimes there was more than one, one was soft, the other was deep but no less gentle. However, it was the soothing humming noises and the occasional song from the soft voice that she really loved, it made her feel very happy and completely safe, whenever she heard that voice she would always place her ear to the edge of the barrier so she could hear the sound better. She had been in here for so long now that she had actually been contemplating what to call her but she had no knowledge of words or language but there was one instinctual sound that came to mind and she said it slowly, in a whisper in different ways until it rolled off her tongue easily and just saying that word would make her feel comforted and sometimes her small world be gently nudged or nuzzled but something unknown but the gentle voice outside reassured her that everything was okay.

However, if there was one thing that she did not like about her small world was that she could not stretch out her legs or tail or hands and neck, she just stayed in a tightly curled ball all the time, she wondered of her world was getting smaller because it felt like there was less room in it each day and when she closed her eyes and slept she would sleep for ages until she woke again. Finally, however as her tiny world was gently nuzzled again and the gentle hum the she had come to love so much was heard right above her she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out, seeing her feet in front of her she started shaking her body as hard as she could and hitting the edges of her little world as hard as her strength of her tiny body allowed her. She kicked out at the bottom of her world with her legs again and again, trying desperately to get through the barrier, she squeaked loudly in frustration, the voices outside became hushed and excited as if a special event was about to take place, but she didn't care at that moment she wanted to get and see the noise makers and any other new thing that might be out there.

Finally, after so much kicking she gave one last powerful kick and suddenly with a loud 'Crack!' both her feet went through the barrier. She was instantly assaulted by bright light that made her feel warm and extremely excited. She tried to squeeze her beak through the gaps but instead hit the barrier between her legs, she pushed at it with her head and felt the barrier bending, her heart was beating with excitement as she finally burst her head through the barrier and onto the other side. The light momentarily blinded her so she closed her eyes, when she opened them slowly her vision was a little blurred as she was not used to seeing in this kind of light. She stretched her tail out and felt it break through the other end of her egg. She was hardly aware of the seven other eggs that were now rocking around beside her as she caught sight of a little flying thing that hovered in the air above her head, maybe that is what made all the gentle noises while she was inside the egg. She reached out to the strange creature with both of her tiny arms extended and opened her mouth wide in a quiet squeak. However, she stretched herself out way too far and began rolling down the slope of the nest, still half trapped in her egg.

She stopped on a small pile of dust and squeaked cutely as the little flying creature made its way over her again she reached out her arms but her egg was still spinning on the spot and she couldn't keep her balance she gently fell onto the soft ground looking mildly annoyed. Then she felt a little stinging spot on her head as the mosquito bit her. She did not like the feel and with a little struggling she righted herself and charged after the little annoying flying thing, that did not make lovely noises but instead made stinging feelings. She hopped after the little creature as fast as her egg would allow, through a hollow log and out the other end but there was a short drop on the other side and as she fell to the ground the egg shattered beneath her, freeing her entire body. It was a new sensation to finally be in the open and not cramped up inside her egg and as much as she liked being in her small little world, she liked being outside it even more.

There was a small rustle as she caught sight of another strange creature, a small furry thing with four legs and long white thin stickily things sticking out of the side of its face (whiskers) and it had not noticed her. Jumping up onto a small stick pointing diagonally out of the ground, she looked down upon the creature with intense curiosity, it was not making the same noises she heard in the egg but it did look nice. Her tail wagged with excitement as she pounced onto the furry things soft back however she fell off as the furry creature took flight but she pushed herself up and remembering how she was like, as she hopped in the egg, she placed one foot in front of the other instinctually and she did it as fast as she could so that she was running almost as fast and she loved the experience.

However, her run was not to last as she didn't really know how to turn so while the rat skidded past a large foot she went straight into it, but not so hard that it hurt, she fell on her tail and looked around, her vision was no longer blurry and she could see so many things that were completely new to her. Suddenly there was a large movement right next to her as a large creature with a smooth, but hard back and an ugly snout looked down at her and opened his mouth in front of her.

She was curious at the opening and wondered what was inside and whether this thing wanted her to go inside, so she got to her feet and started to climb into the snapping turtle's mouth, she put her hands on the slimy tongue and felt the rasp of warm breath coming up to meet her nose as she gazed into the depths of his maw, not knowing that she was in mortal danger. Then all of a sudden she felt something close down on her tail and the next second everything was rushing backwards as the turtle snapped his jaws shut one second too late.

Now the little Swimmer was surprised she was dangling from her tail every high above the ground, from here she could see lots of things that she could not see before from her elevation, the river, and the reeds and lots more things but her chief interest was to what was holding onto her tail. She looked up and down and beheld a huge brown body, with two legs and a tail she looked up and saw a neck and the bottom of a large beak that was currently holding her tail, the massive creature had arms like hers too and had a warm feel to it. Then that was when she heard the creature sigh in relief and that's when she realised that she recognised that voice, it was the voice that hummed to her in her small enclosed world. She immediately felt affection for this giant being and said the name that she had come up for her while she was still inside her small world. "Mama?" she asked.

She could not see her mother's eyes widen in astonishment as she said that from her position but she did feel her move slowly, turning around and heading back the way she had come, what was a lot of steps for the little Swimmer was actually only a few steps for her mother. She came back to the nest and from her tiny daughter's height she could see her father, the nest that was filled with her newly hatched brothers and sisters. She squeaked in excitement and wagged her tail, or at least tried to as she saw all these similar looking creatures. They looked up at her in equal curiosity as her mother slowly and carefully lowered herself to the ground and then placed her little one back into the nest with her siblings.

As she was placed in the nest she looked back and saw her mother's loving face smiling back at her, then her dark green sister opened her beak next to her and she did the same, their beaks coming together with their mouths open for a short time. She was so excited and she really loved these small creatures that looked so much like her. Suddenly her mother pressed her muzzle beneath her chin and hummed warmly and she hummed with her contently, she loved her and she loved the new feeling of being nuzzled. Finally, her mother broke off and looked at her with an expression filled with the same unconditional love as her daughter had for nearly everything she rested her eyes upon.

"Hello, my little Ducky" she said to her and gave her a lick with her tongue causing Ducky to laugh as she experienced being tickled for the first time. She didn't know what her mother had said but the words touched her heart and she loved her with all her heart as both her mother and father were now nuzzling her and her clutch mates. When she heard her father's deep voice she knew who it was and lovingly hugged his beak and said the word that she had found for him "Dada" Her father's eyes widened in astonishment while her mother smiled lovingly as they both nuzzled her. When they broke off Ducky looked around at her siblings with excitement and curiosity. She touched her identical twin Opal while her sister hugged her and she hugged back and the light brown Swimmer Echo was the first boy to touch her. He squeaked at her curiously but Ducky nuzzled him just as she had seen her parents do to her and Echo nuzzled her back, she loved him already, she loved her new family.

It was at that moment that Echo was lifted into his mother's arms along with his dark brown brother Rapid and his sister Opal their mother took them to a small pond of crystal clear water and placed them all into the pond. They immediately started swimming and splashing around in the water in utter enjoyment.

Ducky and her other siblings. Her dark green sister. Her light green, mustard coloured brother. Her light yellow and red sister and her brown and aqua green brother who was a spitting image of his father, light brown on the back and an aqua green on his belly. All crowded close to the ridge of the nest overlooking their two brothers and sister. However, the red Swimmer had stretched herself out to far and suddenly found herself sliding down the slope of the nest and into the sand on the bank of the small pond.

The little hatchling squeaked in joy and started rolling around in the sand, getting it all stuck to her yolk covered body, of course Ducky's body had some dust encrusted on it but it was nothing like her sister who was rolling around in the sand in joy.

"You're a playful little girl aren't you Sandy" said her mother and proceeded to lightly tickle her daughter's belly with one of her fingers. Sandy burst into laughter as her body registered the tickling sensation, she held out her little arms to her mother and closed both her hands around one of her mother's fingers. Her mother smiled warmly and hoisted her up and gently placed her into the water of the pond with her brothers and sister.

Suddenly there was a loud cry from the nest as the aqua green Swimmer rolled down the slope after sticking himself out to far. He rolled up into the air and splashed down into the water looking awfully dizzy but no less proud of himself for getting in the water. "Nice move Spinner" said his father as he nuzzled him contently before allowing his son to break off and play in the water with his siblings.

Next it was Ducky's last two siblings the dark green girl and the light green, mustard boy to be taken out of the nest. The dark green girl was simply trembling with excitement, so much so that as her father arrived at the pond she leapt out of his hands and performed a perfectly straight dive that would have got her a 10/10 at the Olympics. "Diver, you little rascal" said her father, Ruphus as he scrubbed some excess sand off of Diver's back then he brought the little boy in his arms to his mate. "What shall we name him?" he asked her.

His mate, Sura thought for a moment before nuzzling her little son "You're my little Ray" she said in a loving voice, her son squeaked happily, enjoying the affection of his mother. She broke off and placed him in the water with his brothers and sisters and began to splash around happily. Now Ducky was the only one left in the nest.

She watched her siblings playing with excitement, she was practically jumping with excitement, she wanted join them, it looked so fun, she was about to run down the slope herself when another gentle voice caught her attention. "Hello little one" she turned to see her aunt for the first time, she was startled by how similar she looked to her mother but her voice was different to her mother but it was indeed familiar. Ducky got to her feet and ran up to her aunt, who was surprised at seeing Ducky running at that moment as newborn hatchlings didn't run or talk really for that matter. However, she quickly returned Ducky's hug by nuzzling her and placing a hand around her and hugging her to her beak. Ducky felt her aunt's beak, it was smooth and warm under her hand and she loved how it felt when she was nuzzled.

"That's Ducky" said Sura to her almost identical twin sister, Merri as she had heard her arrive.

"Oh you are beautiful aren't you" said Merri as she tickled Ducky's belly with her finger. Ducky fell on her back and laughed like crazy, she coiled up and wagged her tail in a berserk fashion. She grabbed her aunt's hands and held them, she smiled up with a look that conveyed utter love and innocence in its purest of forms. Her aunt lifted her into her arms and took her over to the pond and gently placed her in the water where Ducky began to swim, splash and play alongside her brothers and sisters contently.

The adults watched the newborns play with loving smiles on their faces. This was in no doubt the most precious moment that they had ever witnessed and they would treasure it for the rest of their lives. "They're so beautiful aren't they" stated Merri.

"Yes, yes they are" said Sura who was beaming in utter joy, she could hardly believe that she was now a mother and that Ruphus was now a father and one thing was for sure, that they would both die before they saw their beautiful little babies come to harm.

Ducky was having so much fun, while running required more of an effort swimming was felt completely effortless to her, she was completely at home in the water and found joy in the splashing games she played with her siblings. She didn't realise how much time had passed but pretty soon she felt her throat becoming all dry and her stomach started doing something that she never expected; it started rumbling and it wasn't just hers either but her other siblings as well. Ducky looked down at her belly curiously and touched it where she felt the rumbling, puzzling over the sound but with the sound came a feeling of emptiness, for the first time she was hungry.

She squeaked for attention and opened her mouth, in her little world she had a source of food but out here she didn't know what to eat. Her siblings were also making similar gestures and squawks, this roused both their parents.

"Oh, sounds like they're hungry" said Ruphus.

"Could you get me some of the river food Merri?" asked Sura, his sister nodded and walked off to the river while Sura took Ducky, Rapid, Spinner and Sandy in her arms. Ruphus took Opal, Echo, Diver and Ray and placed them back in the nest. Sura gave her little ones a gentle nuzzle while they were in her arms. Spinner held his arms out for more but his mother was already placing them down into the nest.

"Here you go Sura" said Merri handing some stands of aquatic plants that were completely drenched to her sister, they had been pulled from the river and would satisfy the hatchlings hunger and thirst.

Ruphus also took a mouthful of underwater green food and started munching on it in front of the kids while Sura held the first strand river weed in her right hand. "Alright little ones, now who's hungry?" she asked as she placed the first strand down into the nest. Ducky walked up to the strand and sniffed it curiously, she saw her father eating the same stuff so this was definitely food. Sticking her tongue out Ducky licked the plant and gasped as her taste buds fired off, she really liked the taste and picked up the strand and out some in her mouth and started to chew.

Since hatchling Swimmers didn't really have proper teeth developed until after the first two to three days, she took her time in eating the green food, swallowing the fluids it released and finally swallowing her meal. She noted that her stomach stopped rumbling and she felt much better but she still felt hungry and started to eat another strand while her siblings joined in, apparently motivated by their father and sister's example.

Ducky opened her mouth wide when there were no more strands left and looked pleadingly at her mother and squeaked for more. "Okay little ones" said her mother and gave her children a second helping of the river weed. The children made short work of their meal and as Ducky finished her meal she looked where her father was getting some more of the underwater green food and with an excited squeak she jumped out of the nest and landed by the water's edge, she heard her mother exclaim something but it hardly registered as she poked her head into the water and gazed around. The pond she had played in before was relatively featureless but the river was teeming with life, from plants and insects to larger fish. She gasped in amazement and swallowed a whole load of water. Ducky surfaced in surprise but the water felt good to drink so she took a few more gulps of water and noted how her once dry throat became nice and moist again and no longer hurt whenever she used her voice.

Ducky looked up and found her mother holding onto her tail just in case her daughter had decided to jump into the river. Her mother shook her head in a negative way. Ducky looked down, had she upset her mother? A tear appeared on her cheek, her mother brushed it off and gave her a gentle nuzzle which made Ducky feel much better as her mother picked her up and placed her back in the nest.

"She is going to be a handful" observed Ruphus.

"I know" said Sura "and I can't believe she can already run and talk" she said in amazement.

Ruphus nodded in agreement. "We are going to have to keep an extra big eye on her" he said as he gazed back at the nest to see the siblings squeaking to each other and Ducky standing up and actually grabbing Echo's hand and pulling him up onto his shaking feet, Echo squeaked in triumph, he wore a big smile on his face, however he quickly lost his balance and fell back on his tail.

"You might have to keep an eye on more than just one child Sura" warned Merri.

Sura however was smiling as Ducky tried to help her brother and sisters to stand and walk and while it was not working very well she couldn't help but feel touched by Ducky's actions. "Ducky is such helpful little one isn't she?" she stated.

"And adventurous" added her mate.

"They are going to grow up to be fine young ones" said Sura as she nuzzled her mate. It was a yawn from Ducky that caught their attention, she had finally exhausted herself, she didn't realise that most of her sibling were already drifting off to sleep. Her eyes felt droopy as well as heavy and she knew what would happen but this time she could finally rest her body out unlike when she was still inside her own little world. She lay on her belly next to her siblings and yawned again, looking very drowsy.

Her mother gently nuzzled her children and hummed a quiet calming tune to her little ones. Ducky smiled at the sound of her mother, a reassuring sign that she would always be with her. Ducky finally allowed her eyes to close taking her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sura couldn't help but wonder if her mother, if all mothers felt like this when they watched their own children hatch, she had seen many hatchings before and they were all very special and she had babysat many of the kids in the herd to prepare herself for this day but there was something infinitely more special about seeing her own babies hatch, these were her own flesh and blood and they were more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. The love they showed was completely unconditional and Sura had rarely known anyone who could show that much love and even if they could show that much love, they still lacked the raw innocence of her newborns. Rupgus for example always showed her love but he was far from innocent having lost family members to Sharpteeth and having himself been in battle with sharpteeth on more than one occasion. That was why this hatching was so special because here she had kids in their purest state and it melted her heart with love. She resolved to be there for them, always and be the best parent she possibly could for them, for her children.

Sura wasn't aware of how much time had passed since her little ones fell asleep as she was hooked to their rhythmic breathing, Sandy shivered softly as she rolled on her back away from her siblings but Rapid nuzzled up to her side and she started sleeping soundly again. A tear of happiness fell down Sura's eye when she saw that simple demonstration of compassion from her dear son. She felt like she could stay in this moment forever but no matter how much she wished that, time still continued to and fly by early afternoon just after The Bright Circle had reached its full height the little ones started to stir and wake up again.

Ducky opened her beak wide and yawned and slowly opened her eyes to see the nest and her siblings, it took only a second for her to realise that she was not in her small world as she had been the last time she had woken up but was instead in a whole new world filled with so much to see and do. She looked up at the blue sky and strained her eyes as a large yellow ball in the sky blazed overhead creating lots of light from its rays. She turned her head away as her eyes got a little sore and they fell on her mother.

"Mama!" she cried happily jumped to her feet.

If Sura was not sure that he daughter could speak before then she was sure now, there was no mistaking what Ducky had said and it made her feel very different, she had always been referred to by name but now she was referred to as a mother. It made for a real sense of achievement in her to finally had her own babies come into the world, they were hers to look after and she would not allow any challenge to stop her from being there for her children.

"Hello Ducky, sleep well?" she asked gently, she held out her finger which her daughter grabbed with both hands and nuzzled it contently, she looked up at her mother with wide eyes filled with compassion and an incredible curiosity. "She is so cute" thought Sura. She then saw her other children stir awake. She nuzzled each one gently and said their names as she did so, they all opened their mouths and gave another plead for food which their mother obliged too as well as filling a few tree stars with water for the children to drink.

After eating and drinking the babies started play with each other in the nest, this play mainly was just hand play or an occasional tumbling over each other and a little tickling. Sandy was tracing her finger through the dust of the nest in a whole lot of squiggles, she appeared to be really enjoying. Spinner and Ray were tumbling over each other in what like a game of tag in its infancy, they crawled around after each other and jumped on each other and gave each other a tickle. Opal and Diver were engaged with hand play, they grabbed small debris around the nest to look at it, they each took it in turns to touch every inch of each other and occasionally making a high five with the other. Echo was also curious he was scrutinizing everything he got his hands on with a powerful intensity, putting a rock up to his ears, tasting it and puzzling over what it was and what it was for. Ducky meanwhile was helping Rapid stand on his two legs. He gave a happy squeak when he finally stood without Ducky's help.

His mother nuzzled him and he hugged her beak but after the contact was over he fell onto his belly and squeaked in frustration, pounding his little arms on the ground. Ducky hugged her brother as if it was the cure to all ailments.

She broke off and stood on her own two feet and noted her father on the other side of the nest giving Sandy a tickle. Ducky wanted to feel that too and took only a step forward when something very unexpected happened that made Ducky squeal in surprise and her siblings to gasp at her in startled shock and amazement.

Ducky looked down on the ground behind her and at her tail to see what looked to her like yellow water trickling into the nest but that was not what shocked her, it was the fact that the source of this phenomenon was herself, it was coming out of the opening in her tail. Ducky raised her tail in order to get a better look but in doing so accidentally getting her brothers Rapid and Echo wet. Echo looked very curious, this water actually felt much warmer then the water he had taken a drink from before, perhaps it tasted just as good too. Echo licked his hand which had a few drops of the yellow substance his sister was creating and spluttered in disgust, the taste was awful and Spinner evidently didn't like the smell of it either as he put a hand over his nose so he could stop the smell.

 _"_ _Oh dear!"_ said their mother in alarm as Ducky wet the nest, the puddle expanded around the nest and engulfing her siblings and reducing the ground to mud and with Ducky holding up her tail her siblings were getting sprayed. "Tail down dear" she said and gently placed Ducky's tail in a down position and held it there till Ducky was done.

 _"_ _Ruphus!"_ called Sura.

Her mate rushed to her side and saw what the trouble was, the nest was now a muddy bog. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ducky wet the nest" said Sura. They both exchanged a quick nod.

 _"_ _Merri?!"_ called Sura to her sister who was currently on watch duty, because their nest was further away from the herd there was a constant watch for any Sharpteeth that might come around and just a few days ago one did. The Great Sharptooth himself and he had ravaged the herd, killing adults and children and destroying nests. Out of the fifteen nests that there were in the herd only three of them had survived including Sura's.

Merri appeared from the bushes a short distance away. "What is it Sura?" she asked in concern.

"Could you dig a round scrape for the kids, this nest is not useable now" said Sura. Merri saw what Sura meant and started digging a shallow scrape in the ground, close to the nest. Meanwhile Sura and Ruphus lifted their little ones out of the muddy nest and into the pond and began to wash the children thoroughly as their feet were caked with the dark mud. Ducky allowed her mother to bathe her though she was looking at her tail all the time as if the yellow water would suddenly come out again. Her mother lifted her head up with her finger and said: "Don't worry dear, everybody does it."

Sura finished bathing the kids just as Merri finished digging the scrape for the hatchlings. Sura and Ruphus placed their children in the scrape. "We should have remembered to put the leaves on the bottom of the nest" said Ruphus, inwardly cursing his clumsiness. "Now we have to wait till the nest dry's" he said sighed.

Sura nodded and looked down at the babies in the small scrape, looking curiously at their parents and the new scrape. However, it would take a repeat of the same mistake for the two new parents before they got it correct as Ducky suddenly felt something travel through her and instinctively pushed, relieving herself where she stood. "Oh no, not again" said Ruphus as the new scrape was quickly fouled by Ducky who was now gazing curiously at her own excrement, though she kept her distance because the unpleasant smell, while her siblings started wetting, she was amazed that these things came out of her and wondered what they were. However, she didn't have much time for pondering as her parents took her and her siblings for another bath.

This time after bathing the children there was no room to build another scrape and what's worse was the dark clouds gathering from above them that signalled the coming of a storm. Sura placed her huge body beside her children, the ground beside her body was covered in leaves in case of anymore incidents it had already caused more than enough trouble today. Sura made sure that the leaves were dry so her children had no motivation to eat them. The children were huddling close to her belly where it felt warm and comfortable. Ducky even climbed up her mother's tail and onto her back, she didn't stay up there for too long before her father picked her up and gently nuzzled her.

"Oh little Ducky, you don't want to fall of your mother back now do you" he said and gently placed her down with her siblings just as the first rains start to fall. Sky water was something completely new to the little ones and it astonished them, they gasped in awe at seeing water falling from the sky. Ducky gasped and looked up at the sky and immediately blinked as some sky water fell into her eyes, she wasn't afraid of it, rather she was enchanted by the mystery of where the water was coming from. She hardly noticed the lightning flash in the distance but to her eyes the water seemed to be coming from the large dark puffy things floating in the sky. Another flash of lightning lit up the land, this time it was in plain sight of Ducky and her siblings and they gasped as the clouds were lit up with a light blue light however their fascination was quickly replaced by fear when the inevitable thunder that follows the lightning made itself known.

Ducky screamed and jumped in fright when she heard the thunder, there were also similar response's from her siblings and suddenly the rain started pouring down on them. Sura quickly put a broad leaf over her frightened hatchlings so as to keep them warm and dry. Ducky latched onto the first person she was next to: Ray and he held tightly to her as they both shivered in fright. Ducky had no idea where the thunderous noise was coming from but it was huge and loud and it scared her. She ran up to her mother's warm body and curled up in fright, she now recognised that the thunder followed the white flashes of light in the sky. She closed her eyes tightly and shivered, however when a large flash of lightning struck close by the rolling thunder was instant and deafening.

Ducky blocked her ears with her hands and screamed then she started to cry, she didn't really care about the tears she was producing, she was just too scared. The reaction from her siblings mirrored her own as well. Sura wrapped her tail around her little ones and placed her head right next to the leaf and allowed her children to huddle, cuddle and hold onto her beak for comfort. Ducky quickly ran to her mother's beak, embraced it and sobbed in fright. Her mother nuzzled her and all her little ones and started humming a calming tune to help keep her children from getting to scared and it worked a bit, her children noticeable calmed down.

Ducky was so relieved to hear her mother's calming voice, it was a sign that she was right next to her and that she would be safe, she felt that her mother would protect her from any storm, as she was with them, she knew everything after all and Ducky trusted her completely. "Mama" she said gently and hugged her mother's beak in thanks.

"I am here, little ones" said their mother in a soothing voice "and I will never leave you"

Ducky smiled, the storm no longer seemed frightening to her, as long as her mother was around and as if on cue the storm almost as quickly as it had begun suddenly ended, the clouds parted allowing The Bright Circle to shine down upon the land. Sura took the leaf off her little ones. Ducky smiled at the sight of The Bright Circle, she was sure her mother had made all those scary lights and noises go away, she hugged her beak in thanks and let out a content sigh.

Suddenly the ground jolted, small rocks were tossed around as the sound of footsteps approached and a short time later it was followed by a feminine voice. _"Sura?! Ruphus?!"_

 _"_ _Is anybody there?!"_ called a much younger male voice.

Sura's face brightened. _"Over here guys!"_ she called.

A few seconds later a dark green adult female Swimmer appeared with a little light green boy of about five years old walking beside her, they both looked relieved to see her and Ruphus. However, because of the angle they could not see the babies looking curiously around for the source of the noise on the other side of Sura's massive bulk.

"Hello Ellie and hello there little Elliot" said Sura to the two approaching Swimmers.

"Oh thank goodness" said Ellie in relief. "We haven't heard from you since the attack" she explained.

"We were worried about you" said Elliot, he one of the children that Sura regularly babysat and he had grown rather fond of her. He was rather mature for his age having seen and been in situations that no youngling his age should see and he had survived Sharptooth's attack.

"We're fine dears" said Sura politely.

"How are the eggs?" asked Ellie.

"Well…" said Ruphus but he needn't have explained anymore as Ducky made herself know, having located where the noise was coming from she jogged past her mother's bulk and stopped next to her mother's head in plain view of the newcomers whom she gazed at very inquisitively, she cocked her head to the side.

The newcomers however gasped at the sight of Ducky.

"Is she…?" asked Ellie letting the question hang in the air.

Sura smiled warmly at her "This is my little Ducky" she said and gestured for them to come closer. "Come around the other side and you can see the rest of my little ones"

Ellie nodded, looking delighted "I didn't know you children were this old Sura" too which Sura laughed.

"They only hatched today dear" she chuckled.

Ellie looked surprised as she looked at Ducky "She must be very advanced for her age" she thought to herself as she walked around Sura's bulk along with her son. It was there that she beheld the little hatchlings. Her heart melted on sight " _Awwww_ , they're so cute" she said sweetly "Hello little ones."

Elliot smiled at seeing the children but then found Ducky walking up to him, she looked at little hesitant. She didn't know who this was, she had not seen him before though and she wondered who it was and how it was that size. She sniffed him and touched his hand. "Hello" Elliot said in a voice softer then he was accustomed to using "I'm Elliot" he said, putting his hand on his chest. Ducky squeaked a welcome and suddenly hugged him before excitedly grabbed his hand and led him to her siblings before Elliot could do anything as he was still surprised about Ducky's hug. The children all gathered Elliot, touching him and squeaking inquisitively to him.

"Wow, they are gorgeous" commented Ellie.

"Yes they are" agreed Ruphus who chuckled as Elliot was assaulted by the curious pokes and prods of his children.

"Feel like a swim Elliot?" he asked.

"Yes please" said Elliot in a respectable voice.

"Come alone little ones, Elliot's going to swim with you" said Sura.

 _"_ _Huh!?"_ said Elliot in surprise, suddenly taken back but it was too late to back out now as Sura moved her children into the pond. Elliot sighed. "Go on Elliot" said his mother. Elliot braced himself and walked into the water with the hatchlings. However, it was not as bad as he expected, on the contrary it was actually quite fun as he swam and splashed with the hatchlings, his mother chuckled at the scene as Elliot's inner child was finally released as he started to really get involved with Sura's children.

He made it known who he was and when he found out there names he made it clear who he was talking too. Ducky already loved how Elliot played with her and she really liked how he talked but her mind also made the connection as to what he was saying. She recognised some of the sounds that were same as the ones her mother and father used with her and her siblings but when Elliot pointed to her last of all and said her name, it clicked, that was how her mother addressed her, that was her name. "Ducky" she said pointing to herself and repeating exactly what Elliot said slowly. The adults gasped. Ducky moved slowly to each of her siblings and pronounced their names slowly. "Opal, Rapid, Spinner, Echo, Diver, Sandy, Ray" she looked at Elliot and then said "Elliot" though she said his very slowly and she had difficulty pronouncing all the sounds in his and her sibling's names.

Suddenly Ducky found herself in her mother's arms and being nuzzled lovingly "Oh, my beautiful little Ducky, that's right, that's your name dear and the names of all brothers and sisters" she said as she nuzzled her to Ducky's immense joy. She loved happily and hugged her mother's beak and sighed happily as her mother gently rocked her back and forth in her arms and hummed softly.

"Oh I am so happy for you" said her father and nuzzled his daughter as she lay in his mate's arms. Ducky squeaked in joy.

"Yep, she is advanced" said Merri.

"Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky happily to the astonishment of the adults, the placing of those words was actually in the correct context but really Ducky just liked the sound of the words and happily repeated them three times, little did she know that these words would soon become her catchphrase.

"I can see that" said Ellie in awe but then she looked at the sky, it was turning orange as The Bright Circle started to set. "Alright Elliot, time we went back home dear" she called to her son.

Elliot groaned "Do I have too?" he asked.

"Yes dear, the hatchlings have had enough fun for today I think" said his mother.

"Okay" replied Elliot reluctantly and hastily got out of the water and shook himself dry. "Goodbye" said to the hatchlings and waved at them. As he ran back to his mother. Ducky gave a sad cry "Elliot" she cried. The boy looked back and saw the pleading Swimmer with tears in her eyes. She walked out of the water and attempted to dry herself like Elliot but accidentally fell on her belly. Elliot returned to Ducky's side and held her hand.

"I'll come back and play with you again sometime Ducky I promise. I will come back" He said the last words slowly and clearly and gave Ducky's hand a slight squeeze and parted with her. Ducky let out a sad squeak as her new friend, her first friend left her for the day even though Ducky was looking at him with a pleading expression. She sat on the ground and started to cry. Her father gently nuzzled her until she had calmed down but Ducky still didn't understand why Elliot had to go.

"Goodbye Sura, it was great to see you again and to see your little ones" said Ellie as she hoisted her son into her hands "Thank you" said her son and waved his hand.

"Your welcome dears, come back anytime" said Sura as they left and returned to the nest. She observed that both the original nest and the back-up scrape had not dried up yet so it looked like her babies would be sleeping with her tonight. So as the evening descended and the light started to fade. Sura and Ruphus hoisted their little ones out of the water and dried them up. This was followed by the hungry calls from her children. Thankfully the bedding leaves came in very useful as half her children relived themselves on them just after they finished their supper. Merri quickly replaced the leaves while Sura and Ruphus held their children in their arms each parent had four kids in their arms. Ducky was being cradled in her mother's arms as she was gently rocked back and forth along with Echo, Opal and Ray.

* * *

It was quite amazing for Ducky to see the whole world go dark but as the night came on a full moon and shining stars shone, emitting a pale light down upon the land. Ducky gasped in awe at all the stars and reached her hands out to The Night Circle and squeaked tiredly. "Yes dear, that is The Night Circle and those little dots are the stars" said her mother softly, noting how tired her children looked.

Ducky didn't feel very scared of the dark now with the moon and stars casting light into the darkness and with the comforting presence of her mother. "Mommy" she said tiredly and held out her hands, which gently gripped the front tip of her mother's beak. Her mother brought her beak down to her and Ducky gave her a loving lick. Her mother smiled lovingly and hummed gently over them as she and Ruphus got into their sleeping spots though Ruphus placed the children in his arms down together with their mother and settled down right next to his mate. "I will never forget this day" he said to her. She smiled back "Nor will I" she said.

She laid the rest of her children down beside her belly where they all huddled up together beside her warm bulk. Sura then wrapped her tail around them and curled her head so she could always see her children. "Goodnight my little ones" she said softly as they all dropped off to sleep "Sweet dreams, I'll see you all in the morning"

Sura finally allowed herself to place her head down just as she saw Ducky open her beak and yawn tiredly, her little arms stretching out wide for a few seconds before she brought them back in again. Ducky hummed softly as she placed her head on the ground and fell asleep. Dreaming of her first day and the days countless yet to come and of her loving family, how she loved them with all her heart. Ducky slept contently as she began her journey in this brave new world with her brothers and sisters, her aunt, father and her loving mother. She would sleep contently this night.

Her mother smiled as she watched her baby daughter fall asleep, she was a mother now and she loved her little ones, there would not be a day gone by that she would not be there for them. "Goodnight dear" she said to her mate and finally allowed herself to fall asleep with her new family.


End file.
